The Wanderer's Guide to the Wasteland
by Wolstenholme
Summary: Greetings Wanderer. If you have this book within your possession, it means that you have no home to return to and no destination in mind, like me. I have compiled these papers for you as an introduction to the place where you will spend the vast majority of your time, Earth. Study them carefully, someday your life will depend on them. Mine has, and more than once.
1. Foreword & Introduction

FOREWORD;

War never changes...

In 2077 the world collapsed in on itself in fire and death. In just 2 short hours, the entirety of humanity was brought to its knees. What was left of the world is what we now call the Wastes.  
Many people have different views as to what the Wasteland is to them; for me, it is certainly not a paradise, but it is home, it is where I was born and it is where I will die... But not yet...

INTRODUCTION;  
The Wasteland is an expanse that spans the breadth of the world; it is filled with the ghosts of the Old World through its technology, its ideals, and yes, even its people. But it's also home to the most diverse ecosystem that humanity has only scraped the surface of discovery. New species of flora and fauna are being found regularly, new technology is being developed to build up humanity's strength once more, and new types of people are being born each with a new insight to life.

I make it sound like humanity should be thriving, that the genocide that occurred over two hundred years ago is just a distant memory that holds no relevance to our daily lives. I make it sound like we are safe.

Understand this now: This chapter of mankind is its bloodiest, darkest, and most disgusting to ever be conceived. The Wasteland is a dangerous place for everyone, from a newborn babe to a Brotherhood knight. We are all at the wasteland's mercy.

Does this mean we're doomed? Or course not; there is a reason why we are still here: any who claim the name of humanity; from ghouls to humans to meta-humans, we're built to survive.  
Ignorance is the Waste's dangerous weapon, knowledge is our unsurpassable shield. That is why this book was written: to provide the knowledge necessary for survival against the unknown.  
Survival is the key word to remember—not victory, not conquest, just survival.  
This book will not teach you to become a hero capable of fighting off the dangers of the wastes, unite a torn land and set the world back to its Pre-war state. Anyone wishing to devote their life to such a meaningless ambition must seek training elsewhere. This book was not written for the police, military, or any government agency. These organizations, if they still exist in the way that we expect them to, will have access to resources far beyond those of the regular Wasteland. It is for them that this survival guide was written—ordinary people with limited time and resources who nonetheless have refused to be a victim of the wastes

Naturally, many other skills—wilderness survival, leadership, even basic first aid—will be necessary in any encounter with the hardships. While these subjects will be covered briefly in a general sense, it is recommended that you seek additional information and instruction on these topics. Common sense will dictate what else should be studied to complement this manual. Subsequently, all subjects not directly related to the Wastes have been omitted.  
From this book, you will learn to recognise the dangers of the Wastes, to choose the right weapons, about killing techniques, and about preparation and improvisation when on the defensive, on the run, or on the attack. It will also discuss the possibility of a scenario where civilisation must be rebuilt (this does not give you the right to build your own town)

Do not discount any section of this book as hypothetical drama. Every ounce of knowledge was accumulated by hard-won research and experience. Historical data, laboratory experiments, field research, and eyewitness accounts (including those of the author) have all served to create this work. Even the reconstruction of civilisation scenario is an extrapolation of true-life events. Many other live examples that were given by contributors are included. Studying them will prove that every lesson in this book is rooted in historical fact.

That said, knowledge is only part of the fight for survival. The rest must come from you. Personal choice, the will to live, must be paramount when facing the challenge of the Wastes. Without it, nothing will protect you. On the last page of this book, ask yourself one question: What will you do—end your existence in passive acceptance or understand that the world we live in is broken desolate place that has potential but is still a treacherous land.  
The choice is yours.

Please bear in mind that this book does not contain all the answers, in fact it is my sincerest hope that you will put this book down with more questions than when you picked it up and not all of them have easy answers. I advise you to study the questions that you might have, whether academic of philosophical.

There are lessons to be learnt, not all lessons are easy. My lesson to you is simple. I want to teach you how to think, not what to think.

As for whom I am, let's say it's not important for you to find out my name, I may never know yours so it is pointless to exchange them. If you still want something to call me; then the Lone Wanderer will do.

All the best


	2. Morality

MORALITY;

So let us begin; first you must comprehend that the Wasteland is much larger than you may realise. Many people grow up without fully knowing the full extent the Earth is and how insignificant we are in the grander scheme of things and how insignificant the Earth is in comparison to the Sun which we orbit. That does not make us unimportant. We are the sole reason why these unexplainable things are happening. The Earth is still very much alive and rotating, the Sun is still burning in order to give us light in the day, and the moon still moves to give us light in the night. It would all be pointless were we not here.

The Wasteland is vast and difficult to comprehend. No one can truly say they know all of its secrets. Even groups like the Brotherhood of Steel, with all their technology, are often surprised by what they encounter both in the realms of technology and outside of that. Hopefully after reading this you will gain the knowledge and experience needed to navigate this complex world.

Every community you find in the wasteland will be different in some way or another, whether it is different beliefs regarding religion, government, work, law and so on and so forth. You must understand, you are the outsider in these places, you are the outnumbered one. People have reasons for behaving in the way that they do. You have no right to try and change them. That being said, their beliefs and traditions may indeed cause harm to you or others.

It is not my place to say what you do, you may choose to ignore me if you wish, I have no power to stop you.

_Pipboy journal – _

_Extract 1 _

_(Sounds of footsteps are heard as well as the rhythmic inhale and exhale of someone breathing)_

"_It's August 17, 10:24, 2277 and [2] i'm outside of the vault. I- I don't know what to say I mean its [1] it's incredible! It's so warm and bright and just looks at the sun, it's hurting my eyes but it's awesome! [4] The overseer was wrong, they're all wrong, we can live out here. And no one knows, [3] no, [2] dad knew. How could he not?"_

_Extract 2_

"_August 17, 1:32. There are people living here, in a place called Megaton [1] it's an impressive sight and I've been here for a few hours already. [1] these people have built themselves a protective barrier and placed houses all around a massive crater which was made from a, um [2] atomic bomb. I don't feel safe with that thing around, the Pipboy has a Geiger counter, which I forgot about, and it clicks whenever I get near it. There was an incident with the local church a little while ago, [1] they're called the Church of Atom and I don't like them. [1] From what I understand about their beliefs, they worship the bomb that's in the crater and the radiation that comes off it, believing that they will achieve salvation in the sense that they'll die the death their god 'Atom' wants for them. It's insane and the ones who aren't part of the church do absolutely nothing to stop, in fact, they straight up ignore it, even the sheriff. I don't know whether they thought it was ok for them to be doing this or they just didn't want to acknowledge its existence, I was neither. [1] I lost my patience when a mother brought a baby to the crater for a 'baptism'. I was curious so I stayed to watch. The baby was handed over to the head of the church and dipped in the irradiated water right next to the bomb itself. [3] I'm not an idiot [1] and that is downright cruel and abusive. Before she was in there more there five seconds I practically pushed the idiot holding the child, grabbed the little girl and sprinted to the clinic. [2] What came next all happened with the span of a few minutes I asked the doctor to help remove the radiation from this girl, who had started crying at this point, but he wouldn't because he thought I was insane. There was a crowd quickly gathering outside the clinic and it wasn't long before the sheriff stepped in. [1] I told him all that happened [1], he seemed to understand why I did it but he said that he would have to take the child back, I said that she needed treatment and he told me she would get it [1] so I backed down. _

_[2] When the sheriff took me outside the crowd got angry couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but I know what an angry mob sounds like. The sheriff said that I would have to apologize to them, [1] I said 'no' loudly, when he asked why I said 'because they won't apologize for their beliefs' which shut them up."_

_Extract 3_

"_August 18, 11:06, [2] you know it's strange, [1] when all of that stuff happened yesterday completely forgot about everything. I forgot about dad, the Vault, Amata, and Jonas, all of it. [1] All I was focused on was getting that little girl to safety. [1] It happened again when I searched for Silver, lied to Moriarty and gave up the information to dad. [4] And now I have a new friend, [1] his name is Dogmeat. [1] it's interesting how I met the puppy, and as it so happens there are a few others that don't hate me compared to the majority who do thanks to yesterday. [2] I don't regret what I did [1] I won't apologize"_

I cannot tell you what is right and wrong, no one can, and that's the point of free will. What I can give you is advice; I've put in these extracts to show you examples of what a wanderer can encounter so you can learn from them.

My advice? Know what your morals are and don't be afraid to keep believing in what you do, if you don't know what they are then explore some hard topics and hypothetical situations to see how you feel about them. Morals develop as you live. What's more, think independently. You should be listening to other opinions but really ask yourself whether you agree or disagree. Here's an example of someone who blindly followed another's ideals:

"_Now there's a proud patriot. After all, if they could do us wrong, we wouldn't have elected them in the first place, right? Yessir, trust in the judgement of other people to know what's best for me. It's the American way"_

I'm sorry to say that that man died because he was too blind (or rather too deaf) to other arguments.

Research these topics thoroughly; you need to have all the information available in order to make an informed decision. Don't jump to conclusions and don't form opinions when you know practically nothing about the subject, that's called being prejudice.

Morality is a tricky subject, that's why I'm covering it early. I've been wandering for a few years now, and over that time I've made many decisions and still, after all that's happened, I can say that I regret nothing. Some people have questioned my choices, some hate me for them, they have every right to, but I know who I am, and I know what I believe. So I will not apologize.

Only you can decide what is right and best for you.

Still having trouble? Try this hypothetical question:

You're standing on a platform that is about to give way under the pressure of you and one other person standing with you. You don't know who this person is but you understand that they are innocent. The platform is about to fall; what do you do?

Push them off, killing them but saving you?

Jump off, killing you and saving them?

Or nothing, killing you both?


	3. Preparation - Basic Equipment

PREPARATION - Part 1 -

BASIC EQUIPMENT;

Before we begin on what you will encounter in the Wasteland, there are many things that must be acquired in order to stand a good chance. In this section I'll be covering what you will carry with you as you traverse the wastes.  
The preparations you make will determine the outcome of any situation you might meet. Some of it will be how you handle it, which decisions you make and what steps you take, but having the right equipment will contribute immensely on your rate of survival.

Treat these items with respect, as I'll explain in this chapter, you will rely on them a great deal.

Recommended Equipment:  
Bag/Pouch - you will require something to carry the items you need. Many traders use pack-Brahmin to carry all their weight, allowing them to only focus on the essentials. You might not have those resources. A shoulder bag, a backpack, or even a waist bag will do. All three of these options allow for easy maneuverability (with a possible exception of the backpack) while walking. Duffle bags, while harder to carry, should work fine as well. Make sure that your chosen bag is fully functional and secure. From the list of things which are recommended to take; you'll know how big it should be.

Geiger Counter - developed by Hans Geiger in the Pre-war era, this indispensable instrument can measure ionizing radiation by responding with a series of clicks to make the user aware of potentially dangerous areas. You can probably tell how important this machine will be while travelling. Radiation, a lingering echo of the nuclear fallout from the Great War, covers and, in some cases, dominates the land. Having a Geiger Counter at the ready will allow you to identify these areas and avoid them with relative ease. Understand that you will have to take a potentially longer route in order to keep away from the radiation, but you will have a greater chance of survival. More than a fair trade in my opinion.  
As for getting one of these machines, any trader who travels between settlements knows how useful they are and may even have spares that can be bought; the same can be said for many shops. This item has become so common place that it is easy to find one and cheap to buy.

Radio - a simple device, yet you may find that this technology will be incredibly useful to say the least. With a radio, and the appropriate terminal equipment, you will be able to communicate to other radios by transmitting what are known as electromagnetic signals, which will contain information, such as sound, these will be received by the other radio. Using this technology is a great boon to you as you might have guessed. There is little time and space to explain just how they work which is why I recommend you take up studying the subject in detail, if you're interested. If not then a crash course in how to operate a portable radio will do. Make sure the radio comes equipped with a microphone and a loudspeaker. If you're in the undesirable situation we're your trapped and unable to keep going. A radio that's able to transmit signals in the form of sound may be your last bid for survival. Broadcasting a message to any receiving radios may result in a rescue by a third party. The key words being 'may result'.

Flashlight - Something as basic as this will be something you have come to rely on frequently in your travels. It is very rare when you won't have to go through a cave, or tunnel, or walk at night. I won't say much about this as there isn't much to be said. It will provide light when you need it, something indispensable.

These items will cover the essentials, there are many more which will compliment these chosen few. I'll leave it to you to decide what those are.


	4. Perparation - Apparel

PREPARATION - Part 2 -

APPAREL;

Here we will go through what are appropriate and suitable items of clothing for the activities that will take place in the wasteland. These will include, travel, and combat, trading, and going through hazards.

First let's go through some basic rules;

Maneuverability is a must- whatever you decide to wear you must be able to move freely.

Tailor to your needs – something which you will need to keep in mind is where you will be going, what you will be doing and what you will go through and potential dangers you will face. If you know where you are going then you will be able to equip yourself appropriately.

Try to maintain comfort – be aware that comfort is a luxury that you might not be able to afford. Sometimes it's better to be capable than comfortable but if allowed, being able to relax in your chosen apparel will be a godsend.

Armour and Combat Apparel;

A good place to start when researching articles of clothing suited for fighting is the Leather Armour. Often dubbed the 'poor man's combat armor', this outfit, while considered cheap and inferior to other fighting gear, has significant advantages in comparison to its pricier counterparts.

Firstly; as said before, it is cheaper. If you have limited resources with which to spend then this is obviously the best option. For another; don't discount the extent of the protection this armor can give you. Well made suits are able to take a great deal of damage before giving out, if you maintain the suit, by polishing it and otherwise making sure it is kept together, then it will last a good while longer.

Like many things, however, it comes with downsides. Leather, especially the thick layers of the armor, can overheat in the blazing sun of the wastes. This will be overbearing on your skin should you choose to wear it. Leather is also susceptible to edged weapons, caution is advised.

Metal armor in all its forms has equal parts advantage and disadvantage when it comes to combat. As you can guess; the metal can stand up to more damage than the leather, able to withstand a larger array of attacks before breaking, it is however much heavier and lacks maneuverability, this conflicts with one of the few rules of apparel, although its weight will depend on what kind of metal it is comprised of. Please take this into account should you choose to equip this type of armor.

Power armor, first, let me begin by saying that this type of armor is both rare and in many cases exclusive to those who have the ability to use it. Power armor, originally developed and manufactured for the United States Army by American defense contractor West Tek, was first deployed in Alaska during the start of the Anchorage Reclamation in 2067, was incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to allow a single infantryman to carry heavy ordnance that otherwise required a team of soldiers to transport and operate became key in various localized conflicts on the Alaskan front, and it allowed American soldiers wearing the armor to destroy entire towns occupied by Chinese troops without endangering themselves. In 2076, the more advanced T-51b power armor variant was introduced into combat duty.

I don't need to tell you just how incredibly powerful this equipment is.

_Pipboy journal –_

_Extract 4_

"_September 4, 11:41. The D.C Ruins, GNR radio station. [2] The Brotherhood of Steel... my god. I've just met them, officially this time; it wasn't like when we were at the Arlington Library where Jericho and I practically tried to ignore them. [2] I now understand why Jericho decided to stay in Megaton. _

_D.C. lives up to its expectations. Not even a half-hour into the ruins and [1] I came under fire. Super-Mutants, [2] I tried to gather all the information I could on these things before coming here, no one seemed to know anything. I'll make a detailed analysis on my first encounter later, but those other guys, the ones from the Brotherhood of Steel... [2] That woman was incredible, in fact all of them, I saw them take multiple hits and they shrugged it off like it was nothing, multiple times. Even in that bulky armor I see them moving as quick as I am. How? It just doesn't make sense [1] that thing must weigh too much perform in the duress situations... [2] Like the one we faced earlier today. [3] I am tired, [2] I need to rest *bark bark*. Hush Dogmeat, *sigh*, here [1] have this to chew on. I'm going to sleep."_

_Extract 5_

_Taken from Brotherhood of Steel Database_

_The __T-45d power armor __was the first version of power armor to be successfully deployed in battle by the United States in 2067 during the Sino-American War. The first version was powered by small energy cells and it burned through them at an alarming rate. Some later versions were either manufactured or retrofitted by the US Army with built-in micro-fusion packs, a technology that was developed later by West Tek_

_While the T-45d armor is similar in its overall shape to the more advanced T-51b power armor, it is significantly less advanced than its later counterpart, and uses riveted steel plates instead of plastic composite materials in its construction. Various electronic and mechanical subsystems of the armor are exposed on the outside of its casing rather than sealed within as in the T-51b, making it far more susceptible to damage. In addition, a specialized body suit is required to be worn underneath the T-45d's armored shell in order to facilitate linking the armor's servos to the wearer's own motions and to make the armor more bearable because of its heat dissipation problems._

Special training is required to fully operate the power armor, and that's putting it lightly. I'm not going to advise you to seek out power armor; it's more likely that any suits that are still functioning have already been salvaged.

Combat Armour, my true recommendation for an all purpose armor capable of dealing with the troubles you will encounter. First created in 2051, the military-grade combat armor was designed to protect key sections of the human body from ballistic trauma with hard armored plates made from complex polymer and ceramics, with a flexible body suite interwoven with thermal dissipative membranes and bulletproof material.

Unarmored apparel; within this category the radiation suit is the one worth mentioning. This thick suit protects its wearer from radiation. It is not a good idea to wear this is combat however, as it has extremely low durability.

Vault Apparel; There are Vault jumpsuits for every Vault in the wasteland, surprisingly, these jumpsuits are suitable for walking the wastes, if it comes included with the boots and braces, it makes very good, durable attire. Having had experience with this type of clothing a can tell you that you have no need to worry about size. The jumpsuit is adjustable and can be made to fit all sizes.

Eye-wear; having a pair of goggles at the ready will no doubt come in handy, the winds that blow over the wastes will pick up the dust, sand and dirt. Wearing goggles will protect your eyes. Be aware that goggles made of glass can break and if that happens while you're wearing the item, it will cause some serious damage to your eyes. Caution is advised.


	5. Preparation - Melee Weaponry

PREPARATION - Part 3 -

WEAPONRY;

Choosing the right tools and weapons (never carry just one) can make the difference between not just surviving but thriving in the Wastes and being a body for someone to plunder. When confronted with one of the many dangers, it is easy to believe in the super-commando strategy: Load up with the heaviest, most powerful weapons possible and go out to "kick ass." This is not only foolish—it is suicidal. The things you will encounter, whether human or not, are not camp guards in some POW escape movie, crumbling en masse with the first theatrical volley. Arming yourself for an encounter requires careful consideration, a cool head, and a practical analysis of all factors involved.

General Rules  
1. OBEY THE LAW!: Regulations governing weapons such as firearms and explosives depend on your location. Follow them to the letter. Punishment may range from a sizable fine to incarceration. In any case, the resulting criminal record is something you cannot afford! When a situation arises, law enforcement must look upon you as a model citizen, someone to be trusted and left alone, not a felon of questionable background who should be interrogated at the first sign of trouble. Fortunately, as this chapter will show, simpler, legal weapons will serve you much better than paramilitary death machines.

2. TRAIN CONSTANTLY: No matter what weapon you choose, from a simple machete to a semiautomatic rifle, it must become an extension of your body. Practice as often as possible. If classes are available, by all means sign up. Learning from qualified instructors will save immense time and energy. If the device can be disassembled, do so, both in sunlight and total darkness until you know every pin, every spring, every curve and edge of that all-important machine. With practice will come both experience and confidence, two traits you must develop in order to successfully do battle against your enemies. History has proven that a well-trained individual, with nothing but a rock, has a better chance of survival than a novice with the latest technological marvel.

3. CARE FOR YOUR TOOLS: Weapons, no matter how simple they may be, must be cared for as if they were living things. Anyone with firearm experience knows that inspection and cleaning are part of everyday use. This also applies to close-combat weapons. Blades need polish and rust protection. Grips need checking and maintenance. Never abuse your tools or expose them to unnecessary damage. If possible, have them tested regularly by experienced professionals. These experts may detect early-stage defects imperceptible to the amateur user.

4. BEWARE DISPLAY ITEMS: Many companies offer a variety of replica weapons, such as swords, bows, etc., that are meant merely for decoration. Always research your chosen item thoroughly and ensure that it is intended for actual use in the real world. Do not rely solely on the company's word. "Battle ready" may mean the item could withstand a few blows on a theatrical stage, or at some historical fair, but it will snap in half during a life-or-death confrontation. If resources permit, purchase a duplicate item and train with it to the breaking point. Only then should you trust in its abilities.

5. DEVELOP THE FIRST WEAPON: The human body, if cared for and trained properly, is the greatest weapon on earth. Pre-War Americans are notorious for their bad diet, lack of exercise, and relentless fetish for labour-saving technology. As recognizable as the term "couch potato" is, a more accurate term would be "cattle": fat, lazy, listless, and ready to be eaten. Weapon No. 1, the biological tool that is our body, can and must be transformed from victim to survivor. Obey a strict diet and physical-fitness regimen. Concentrate on cardiovascular instead of strength-building exercise. Monitor any chronic health conditions you may have, no matter how small. Even if your worst ailment is allergies, treat them regularly! When a situation does arise, you must know exactly what your body is capable of! Study and master at least one martial art. Make sure its emphasis is on self defence rather than delivering blows. Knowing how to block an attacker's fist or kick is the single most important skill you can possess when you find yourself in close combat.

CLOSE COMBAT:  
Close-quarters combat should almost always be avoided. Call it cowardly if you must but the prospect combating an opponent armed with nothing but your fists or a melee weapon is not wise. Imagine having to confront a Yao Guai with a knife, or even worse, if your opponent is human shaped and carrying a gun. It is far better to steer clear from close combat than to stand and fight. However, it may be necessary to fight your opponent at close quarters when running is no longer an option or the fight is otherwise unavoidable. When this happens, keeping calm is critical. The situation you're facing will dictate how you will act. A mole-rat is easy enough to deal with, especially if it's just one. A Deathclaw however, you know that your body, as strong as might have made it, won't be enough.  
For this reason above all, choosing a close-combat weapon is more important than any other in this section.

HAND-TO-HAND;

The situation where you have to fend off the dangers of the Wastes unarmed is nightmare worthy. Picking up a rock or a stick is preferable in a fight. To choose to fight in this irregular fashion (especially for an amateur) is downright insane, but, if youve no other option and all other weapons are unavailable, than this is a list of weaponry that will boost your hand-to-hand capabilities.

In Pre-war America there was a sport where two people would be placed in an arena and use hand-to-hand combat to 'K.O.' their opponent and be declared the winner, it was called boxing. This in itself is an adaptation of the ancient gladiators who would fight and kill for the crowds entertainment and it's still seen today in modern fight-clubs. in boxing, the boxer would don a set of gloves that would protect the users hand and the opponents body parts from serious harm. These gloves are (surprisingly) still found. While they are near useless in live combat, it is recommended that you use them to practice if you can afford. A true hand-to-hand combat weapon is the renowned brass knuckles; developed in antiquity, this weapon is nevertheless quite prevalent in the post-Great war wastelands. Brass knuckles take the form of four linked metal rings in a shallow convex formation with a bumper attached to the concave face. The rings are slipped over a combatant's fingers with the bumper pressed into the palm of the hand. When a punch is thrown, the brass knuckles take the majority of the impact impulse, transferring much of the punch's kinetic energy to the target by way of the harder, smaller impacting surface of the metal knuckles. This drastically increases the likelihood of serious tissue disruption and bone damage, The even stronger version of this weapon is the steel variety. The spiked knuckles serve as the brass' much more deadlier cousin.

Of all the unarmed weapons that I've encountered the Power Fist serves as the ultimate of its kind. This pneumatic-type power fist is a large metal glove, with a piston and ram built in above the wearer's fist. The piston shoots the ram forward with every punch, allowing the fist to deal more damage than most unarmed weapons.

BLUDGEONS;  
when using a blunt weapon, the goal is to break your opponent's body. This is not as easy as it sounds. The human skeleton is one of the hardest, most durable surfaces in nature. The same holds true for many of the Wasteland creatures. Extreme force is needed to fracture, let alone shatter it. However, this must be done, and done with a single, well-placed blow. Missing your target or failing to breach the bone might not leave you with a second chance.

Sticks, axe handles, and other wooden clubs are good for knocking an enemy out of the way or beating off an individual attack if they are small enough. What they lack is the weight and strength necessary for a lethal strike. A section of lead pipe will work for a single encounter but is too heavy for those on the move. A sledgehammer has the same drawback and also requires practice for its user to hit a moving target. This hold even truer for it's bigger brother the 'Super Sledge'. Aluminium and wooden bats are light enough to work for one, maybe two fights, but are known to bend after prolonged use. The standard, one-handed carpenter's hammer has striking power but severely limited. Its short handle allows an opponent to grab your arm and pull it in. The police baton, made of acetate plastic (in most cases), is strong enough for any battle but lacks the lethal power for a one-blow kill. (Note: This was intended in its design.)  
A nail board (a long piece of wood with nails driven through one end) is a light and quick hitting weapon but it is not very durable and will break after numerous strikes.

The best bludgeon is a steel crowbar. Its relatively lightweight and durable construction makes it ideal for prolonged close combat. Its curved, semi-sharpened edge also allows for stabbing techniques. Another benefit of the crowbar is that it may be necessary to pry open a door, shift a heavy object, or perform other tasks for which it was originally designed. None of these functions can be accomplished with any of the previously mentioned items. Even lighter and more durable than the steel crowbar is the titanium model, though please note that these are incredibly rare and I've only seen one.

EDGED WEAPONS;  
Blades, in any form, have advantages and disadvantages over bludgeons. Those that have enough strength to split to cut skin rarely stand up after many repetitions. But nevertheless, slicing your opponent will be your main offence with this kind of weapon. The advantage of slicing over bludgeoning is that it can make killing an enemy unnecessary. In some cases, simply making contact with the blade is enough to neutralise a threat, causing enough damage to make sure you survive.

The civilian axe can easily cut through even toughened skin, smashing through bone and brain in one swing. Decapitation is equally easy, which is why the axe has been the favoured tool of executioners for centuries. Connecting with a moving head, however, might be difficult. Furthermore, if the swing ends in a total miss, you might be taken off balance.  
The smaller, one-handed hatchet is a good weapon of last resort. If you find yourself cornered, and larger weapons are useless, a hatchet blow will more than take care of an attacker.  
The sword is the ideal edged weapon, but not every kind will suffice. Foils, rapiers, and similar fencing weapons are not suited for slicing. Their only possible uses are stabbing techniques, which while it's possible to defend yourself in this way, it requires a lot of skill. These weapons are only carried by trained swordsmen, and are therefore not recommended.  
Single-handed long swords allow you a free hand for other tasks such as opening a door or defending your body with a shield. Their only drawback is the lack of swinging power. One arm may not have the strength to defend an attack or deal a critical blow. Another drawback is its user's notorious lack of accuracy; however, scoring a flesh wound on your opponent may not be difficult.

Double-handed swords could be considered the best in their class, providing the strength and accuracy. Of this type, the Japanese Samurai Katana ranks first. Its weight (three to five pounds) is perfect for long-term conflicts, and its blade can sever the toughest organic fibre.  
In tight quarters, shorter blades hold the advantage. The Roman Gladius is one choice, although combat-ready replicas are hard to find. The Japanese Ninjite boasts a two-handed grip and, in genuine models, renowned tempered steel. Both factors make it a superior weapon.

Knives are always useful, serving a variety of functions in a range of situations. Unlike a hatchet, they were meant for quick use, scoring multiple wounds on an opponent, which is why knives almost always weigh less than hatchets and, therefore, are better if you are on the move. When choosing a knife, make sure the blade is no more than six inches long and always smooth. Avoid serrated knives and saw-blade combinations found in survival knives, as they tend to become lodged in their victims. Imagine yourself stabbing one assailant and turning to engage the other three enemies but not being able to retrieve your blade.

The trench knife is, without a doubt, the best compact weapon on earth. It is a combination of a seven-inch steel spike for a blade and brass knuckles for a handle. It was developed during the vicious hand-to-hand combat of World War I, where soldiers killed each other in trenches no wider than a few feet. Specifically, it was designed to stab downward, through an enemy's steel helmet. You can imagine how effective this weapon would be. The user could easily use it to deal with one opponent, withdraw cleanly and quickly, and then turn to either take another or, at the very least, knock one over with a brass-knuckle punch to the face. Original models are extremely rare, with barely a few remaining in museums and the homes of private collectors. However, if accurate, detailed schematics can be found, have one or perhaps two combat-ready, stress-tested replicas made. They will be an investment you will never regret

The common machete, because of its size, weight, and availability, is probably your best choice. If possible, find the military type usually sold at Army surplus stores. Its steel tends to be of a higher quality, and its blackened blade helps concealment at night.

MISCELLANEOUS;  
Spears, pikes, and tridents serve to defend yourself while keeping the distance, or else to throw but this runs the risk of losing your weapon unless replacements are available. The medieval European halberd (an axe-spear hybrid) may serve as a chopping weapon but, again, requires great amounts of skill and practice to accomplish the required mastery. Other than using them as bludgeons, or keeping your attacker at a distance, these weapons serve little purpose.  
Morning stars or "flails," a spiked ball chained to a rod, do basically the same damage as a crowbar, albeit in a more dramatic way. The owner swings the rod in a wide, circular motion, providing enough momentum to bring the ball crashing through the skull of his or her opponent. Using this weapon takes considerable skill, and it is therefore not recommended.  
The medieval European mace serves the same function as the standard household hammer but without benefit of the latter's practical uses. A mace cannot pry open a door or window, drive a chisel, or hammer a nail. Attempting such an act could result in accidental injury. Therefore, carry this medieval weapon only when no alternative is available.

A variety of other hand weapons exist around the world and space does not permit the author to discuss each one individually. If you discover an implement or tool that you think might make a good weapon, ask yourself: can I defend myself with this?  
I reiterate; you are not trying to kill, you are trying to defend. There is a difference.


End file.
